Falling For You
by MadBlossomingPrincess
Summary: Ryou got caught up in a Miho Mishap, and wonders exactly how he got mixed up in all this again. But remembering from the beginning and thinking of a certain twenty-six words brought about a different revelation than he expected...


Rini: Another one... you really like these, don't you?

MBP: Yes I do! And this one is Halfshipping!

Rini: *sighs and shakes head* You poor, poor author...

Kio: W-well... another thank you to **Mamoru4ever **for helping come up with some of the words...

Rini: Yeah, cause MBP would have been completely lost if she hadn't helped!

MBP: Thank you my friend! Well, I hope all of you enjoy! And review of course... not so subtle hint! *giggles*

Rini: She doesn't own anything but her giddy, overly hyper, on a sugar rush attitude during author's notes.

Kio: Please enjoy...

* * *

_**Falling For You**_

Ryou could only stare at the girl running around the lunchroom and try to remember how exactly he got caught up in this. It was difficult, because, as usual, Miho made everything get tangled into a mess inside his head, and he had to go back to the very beginning to even try to remember.

()~~()~~()~~()~~()~~()~~()~~()~~()~~()~~()~~()~~()~~()~~()~~()~~()~~()

**Acceptance: **Acceptance. It was something Ryou always had to work at: to be accepted. It was always hard for him to feel like a part of a group, especially with Bakura as his brother, and as his sister Amane being the quiet, pretty, popular one. But Miho had easily accepted him, the moment she saw him in her classroom, before he even had to speak, or even notice her.

**Boys:** Miho always seemed to be surrounded by boys. Or chasing one of them. Ryou could remember the first time he noticed it. She had been going after the rich boy in school, Seto Kaiba. And it had... annoyed him, to say the least... almost to the point he thought he'd been possessed by his older brother.

**Cold: **Ryou couldn't help it. The moment Miho tried to speak to him, he felt this indescribable urge to reply back. But he didn't want to just be one of the guys that she followed and obsessed over for a month or less, only to be left on the sidelines. So he had turned away, and tried to be cold to the warm, cheerful girl that continued to follow him.

**Distractions: **Miho was a large distraction. Every move she made, every word she said, every breath she took was enough to distract Ryou from whatever he was doing at the moment. It got to the point that he would just stare at the girl and wonder exactly what it was that made her laugh when she was with her friends, or the random giggles that erupted during class for no seemingly good reason at all.

**Eccentric: **Ryou had never met a more eccentric person, and he lived with Bakura, which was saying a lot. Miho was... well, eccentric was the best word for her. She spoke in third person, which was both strange and endearing at the same time, and she was one of the most open people Ryou could name... except maybe Amane, but that was a different story. Well, Miho was either very open, or not self-conscious at all... Ryou thought it was a mixture of the both.

**Friendship: **Miho reached out until Ryou finally gave in. Ryou finally accepted the fact that the only way he'd get her to back off and stop leaving letters and her... personal... belongings at his desk or locker was to be her friend. So he did, and he found himself surrounded by her other friends, who also decided not to leave him alone.

**Grin: **Seeing Miho grinning was always fun... it was contagious, and you just had to grin back and join in the celebration. Because Miho always had something to celebrate, and so she was always grinning and laughing, and the air around her seemed to glow with happiness.

**Hyper: **Miho took the prize for hyperness. No one else could even compete. It was like the girl was on a permanent sugar rush that was determined to never go away, and try to spread it's hyper-activity to the rest of the world. She. Was. Always. Hyper.

**Idealist: **What Ryou noticed was that they were both idealists. They both thought that the world could be a kinder, gentler place if everyone tried. Which is what Ryou did. And then, realizing that, he began to look even deeper to see what else the girl was hiding inside.

**Jump: **Ryou was holding onto Miho, stopping her from jumping off the wall into the pool at least ten feet down. Normally it wouldn't be so bad, but considering said wall was at least four feet away, and Miho wasn't exactly all that coordinated. Ryou was only doing the gentlemanly thing and saving her life. Never mind that he was bright red, and his hands were resting on Miho's bare stomach. Ryou made a note... never take Miho swimming. She likes two piece swimsuits.

**Kiss: **One kiss on the cheek. Miho was always so bright and out there, that she showed her affection very physically... hugs, pounces, a kiss on the cheek... it wasn't anything new. Except that now Ryou was wondering what it would have been like if he'd turned his head a little to meet her lips with his...

**Love: **He didn't know what he was feeling. He was sure it wasn't a crush... he hoped it wasn't. He'd never hear the end of it if Bakura found out... and this felt much too real to be any high school crush...

**Monster: **Ryou never wanted Miho to meet his brother. Bakura was a crazy, psychotic monster, and Miho... Miho was much too innocent to ever grasp that. Unfortunately, since they went to the same school, it was impossible to make sure they never met, but Ryou made sure that Miho was never within twenty feet of his brother without him.

**Naive: **Her naive nature was going to get her in trouble one day. Ryou was bright red just from the sexual innuendos Bakura had brought up, and Miho hadn't even noticed. She didn't even realize what Bakura was talking about! Ryou was grateful that Marik wasn't here. The situation could have been so much worse, and Miho might never have been called 'naive' again.

**Older: **There were times Ryou wished that he wasn't what most people called gentlemanly or polite or charming. Like when someone asked if it was even legal to be around Miho, who had dragged him shopping. Thank any power who was listening that Miho had told the very suspicious man that they weren't dating, and Ryou was just mature for his age. Which was high school age. Not college. The mere memory made him frown slightly.

**Pie: **Miho liked pie. And she wants pie. And you never get in the way of Miho and what she wants. Which at the moment was a large apple pie with ice cream on top. When she showed up at his doorstep demanding pie, Ryou made sure to get it right away before everything went crazy.

**Questions: **She asked a lot of questions. And then Miho expected the answers. Of course, even if you gave her the answer, she reverted to being three years old, and asked, "Why?" over, and over, and over. There was never an end, until you found something to distract her with. Ryou got exceptionally good at distracting the girl by sending her to someone else.

**Roses: **Miho found a bouquet of roses on her front door from a secret admirer. Ryou had been a bit confused at the irritation that rose inside of him when he saw how happy Miho was to have gotten the flowers. For a week, the roses kept coming, until Ryou saw that Bakura had noticed Ryou's annoyance, and Tristan came to school the next day with two black eyes, a broken nose, and his arm in a cast, saying he'd been attacked from behind. Ryou resolved to never get annoyed over roses again. His brother was insane.

**Special: **When asked, Ryou would tell her that Miho was special. He wouldn't say how she was special, but he would say it. If you began to dig into it, Ryou would blush and just stammer that Miho was special because she was Miho, and there was nothing more to it.

**Tristan: **Ryou was never so happy to see someone get so beat up as he was when Tristan came to school claiming to have been attacked from behind. Of course, after that brief feeling of triumph, he began to feel guilty for the thought. But not even that guilt could get rid of the pleasure he felt seeing that Tristan delivered no more roses to Miho.

**Unusual: **Ryou thought that Miho was unusual. She seemed like a typical girly-girl, but at the same time, there was more to her. Maybe unusual wasn't the best word... maybe unique was the best word to describe her.

**Villa: **Most girls plan to have a at least a summer home, but not Miho. She planned to have at least three different winter homes, two summer homes, and a villa in Hawaii. A villa. Half the time when she talked about the future that was all she talked about. A villa. Ryou wondered exactly how much a villa cost, and how long it would take for his job at the ice cream parlor to pay it off...

**Weird: **Miho was weird. Fact of life. She was strange, and unique, and just plain weird. So, what did that make Ryou for wanting to be around her all the time?

**X-Mas: **Christmas was Miho's favorite holiday. So what if it wasn't really a national holiday in Japan? It was fun, and there was a special cake just for Christmas! Plus, there were gifts! Ryou smiled at the girl's excitement whenever Christmas came around. And then he spent hours, and all his job money, searching for the perfect gift. His sister wouldn't mind anything homemade, and his crazy brother wasn't getting any money out of him. Not after the whole sex innuendo incident... no, Ryou decided not to spend more money on Bakura than necessary.

**Yellow: **What was Ryou's favorite color? Yellow. Why? Because Miho was a big fan of yellow on him, and then Miho made a big deal about yellow being a bright, cheerful, happy color. Ryou then realized the huge similarity between the color yellow, and Miho, and decided yellow was his new favorite color. He only blushed occasionally when he told Bakura his reason, and Bakura said that if yellow symbolized Miho, then Ryou really wanted Miho on top of him. Miho never quite understood exactly why Ryou would turn beet red whenever she mentioned she liked whatever yellow colored article of clothing he was wearing that day.

**Zoo: **Her favorite place. The zoo was filled with all kinds of exotic animals that at once fascinated and frightened her. The entire group had gone on a trip to the zoo one time, and Miho had run around excitedly until Ryou was the only one who had kept up. A lion roared, startling the girl, who immediately jumped into Ryou's arms. Ryou smiled, blushing as well, thinking that they should go to the zoo more often.

()~~()~~()~~()~~()~~()~~()~~()~~()~~()~~()~~()~~()~~()~~()~~()~~()~~()

Ryou smiled, realizing exactly why he had gotten dragged into another Miho mishap again. Even if he only got in trouble, which sucked because he was a generally quiet and well-behaved boy, he allowed himself to get dragged into these messes for one reason. A reason that he should have realized sooner.

He walked over to Miho and managed to get her outside, where she giggled and hugged the boy happily, who murmured in her ear.

"You know Miho... I think I might just be falling for you..."

* * *

MBP: Yay for halfshipping!

Rini: She's obsessed...

Kio: Onee-chan... don't be mean...

Rini: What? She is! She's obsessed with Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction now!

MBP: So what if I am? I hope you enjoyed this! Please review! Reviews are like air to authors, they keep them alive! So keep me alive and press the pretty glittering button down there!

Kio: Um... it doesn't glitter...

Rini: She's delusional... Geez, when did our roles switch?

MBP: SHINY! *laughs hysterically*

Rini: Never give her candy, lemonade, clam chowder, and Brisk Iced Tea in one day. It is never good.

Kio: Um... hope you enjoyed... Jaa nee!


End file.
